Roommate
by SleepForALittleWhile
Summary: Salahnya juga, sih. Waktu masih sekamar, diusir-usir. Waktu harus ganti roommate, dia kangen. No pair, just hints/AU/OC!Male!Indonesia/Very very short story/Kinda pointless/Fanfiksi senang-senang.


Salah satu hal yang membuatku betah sekamar dengan Jones adalah: kami sama-sama malas mengerjakan tugas.

Maksudku, kalau tugasnya dikumpulkan hari Sabtu, ya kami kerjakan malam Sabtu—walaupun guru kami memberi tugasnya sudah seminggu lalu. Itu pun kalau lagi rajin. Kalau tidak? Ya nyontek. Buat apa dong kita sekelas dengan orang-orang rajin dan pintar (Edelstein, Kirkland, yaaah bangsawan elit sejenis mereka lah) kalau bukan untuk mencontek tugas? Elitnya, sih: _copy-paste_.

Pendek kata, kami (lumayan) cocok (dalam hal ini. Kalau soal makanan? Dih, amit-amit. Aku bukan _American_ _junk-food freak _macam si Jomblo Ngenes).

Oh, dan hal lain yang membuat kami cocok adalah _joke_nya yang bisa kucerna. Habis, guyonan Jones beda dengan guyonan satir khas British (maaf, Kepala Asrama. Tidak bermaksud membuatmu bersin) yang—sedikit banyak—agak menggangguku. _Joke _satir mereka itu… jleb jleb.

Tapi hari ini—Kamis kelabu, kata Jones lebay—dia harus pindah kamar. Memang sudah jatahnya pindah kamar dan ganti _roommate, _sih. Beda denganku yang kebetulan dapat kamar yang sama. Jadi tidak perlu sibuk berkemas-kemas dan menciumi tiap sudut kamar (tidak termasuk kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin kan, Jones menciumi _closet_?) seperti _soon-to-be _mantan _roommate_ku.

"Sudahlah, Jones. Ini bukan original fiksi, tapi fanfiksi! Kasihan _author_nya kalau sampai di_flame _cuma karena kamu yang OOC," _rambling_ku ngawur.

"T-tapi kan—hiks—" dia mengusap sudut matanya dengan lengan baju. Sumpah, aku nyaris tak percaya kalau dia _roommate _ku, "—aku—hiks hiks—sudah lama tinggal di kamar ini—hiks—dan jadi _rooommate_mu—hiks—Galih."

Oh. Jadi, menurut Jones, satu tahun itu sudah lama.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu perasaanmu, kok," aku mengelus kepalanya (yang kuraih susah payah karena dia lebih tinggi dariku. Asdfghjkl) sok bijak, "Tapi kamu nggak boleh nangis gini. Nggak elit sumpah. Nanti kalau ada orang denger, aku dikira ngapa-ngapain kamu, loh. Kamu mau ya, aku dikira penjahat?"

Dia menggeleng. Duh, imut banget. Saking imutnya sampai ingin menyangkutkannya di pucuk Monas.

"Makanya kamu diem. Kalau kangen sama kamar ini kan tinggal main aja."

"Kalau nggak boleh sama _roommate _barumu gimana?"

"Ya bolehlah! Emangnya dia siapa ku?" Aku tertawa kecil, "Sudah, sana. Keburu _roommate _baruku datang. Nggak enak juga kan, kalau kamu masih di sini pas dia datang?"

"Ya, deh. Nurut Galih aja."

Dia menggeret kedua koper bermereknya yang besar-besar ke dekat pintu. Aku mendekatinya.

"Nah, Ge. Habis ini aku bakal jaraaang banget ketemu sama kamu," dia terkekeh, "Kayanya aku bakal kangen. Sama kebiasaan kita contek-contekan, gantian nyuci baju, gantian ngepel, gantian ngerapihin kamar, omelan kamu, kebiasaan _midnight-snack _mu, ini, itu. Bakal banyak hal yang bikin aku kangen."

"Aku juga, Jones. Mungkin aku bakal kangen sama bungkus burger yang kamu jejalkan ke bawah bantal."

"Dan besok paginya disemuti," dia nyengir, "Maaf, ya."

"_Yea_. Nggak masalah."

"_Thanks. Well_, aku pergi dulu. Ku doakan semoga _roommate_mu se_awesome_ aku, deh."

"Bisa-bisa kamu di gaplok Beilschmidt karena mencuri _trademark_nya," aku menjulurkan lidah, "Lagipula, menurutku kamu nggak _awesome_."

"Iya. Aku nggak _awesome_, tapi _super duper awesome_."

"Dih. Gede rasa lu."

"Biarin. Daripada elu? Omong doang gede. Langkah nyatanya?" Dia menyeringai menyebalkan, "Nol."

"Cerewet lu! Sana pergi! Gak usah balik lagi! Hush hush!" Aku menggerakkan tangan dengan gestur mengusir. Dasar Jones bawel.

"Jangan kangen ya, Galih sayaaang! _Bye bye_!" Dia melempar ciuman jarak jauh dari ujung koridor. Menjijikkan. Mengingatkanku pada Bonnefoy dari asrama sebelah saja.

"Cepet-cepet mati ya, Joneeees!" Aku berteriak muntab. Beberapa anak yang sedang sibuk menata barang menatapku heran. Setelah ini pasti banyak berita miring (soal aku. Dan si _American_). Ah, peduli setan.

Aku masuk kamar dan menutup pintu sebelum kemudian menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur.

Mengedarkan pandang, aku mendapati (mantan) meja belajar Jones yang sudah bersih dari buku-buku (baik buku pelajaran maupun majalah porno). Aneh rasanya mendapati meja itu bersih dari kertas ulangan Jones yang penuh dengan angka merah.

Salah satu kasur juga sudah rapi dan bersih. Pun salah satu lemari yang sudah kosong—bersih dari kaos-kaos dan celana _jeans_ mantan pemakainya. Dan tempat sikat gigi di kamar mandi juga kehilangan satu anggotanya. Pasti.

"Kamar ini jadi terasa terlalu besar," aku menghela nafas, "Padahal, waktu Jones masih di sini, kamar ini sempit sekali."

Memejamkan mata, bayangan seorang pemuda kelewat ceria—dan narsis—melintas di pikiranku. Apakah dia benar-benar akan kangen padaku? Kangen pada kamar ini? Kangen pada meja belajar yang penuh coretannya itu? Kangen pada lemari, kasur, dan segala kebiasaan kami?

Entah kenapa, aku sedikit berharap kalau dia akan menjawab semua pertanyaan tadi dengan kata 'ya'—atau _yes_—atau _sí—_atau kata 'ya' dalam bahasa manapun.

"Kenapa—" aku memiringkan badan. Memeluk gulingku yang putih polos, "—aku sedikit berharap Jones kembali, ya?"

Dan kemudian, aku jatuh ke dalam rengkuhan sayap-sayap mimpi.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hetalia **belongs to **Hidekazu Himaruya**

APA INIIII?

Asahdsdjsdsjdnsk. Maafkan saya, _Minna_! Ini _fail _banget tapi saya nekat _publish _di FFn. Sumpah.

Bahkan, waktu baca ulang fanfiksi saya yang ini, hal pertama yang ada di pikiran saya adalah: ini bukan _style _nulis gue. _God_. Asdfghjkl.

Dan besok saya masih ada UTS! FUUUU! Cobaan kok Makin lama makin berat aja.

_Well, _saya nggak tau apakah _style _nulis ini lebih bagus atau lebih jelek dari gaya nulis saya yang dulu. Jadi, tolong sampaikan pendapat/kritik/saran Anda di kotak review agar saya bisa memperbaiki kekurangan saya, oke?

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca!

ChocolateAlbino,

Yogyakarta_, March 22nd, 2013_


End file.
